The Darkest Side
by SiriusWolf
Summary: interesting' details everything ever put in an R story all in one.
1. Harry abused

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. 

The whips were like lightning on the boys frail, thin body. Every day was like this, and every night Dudley would rub his erect cock against his own. He was too weak to even fight back. It was still three weeks until he had to return to Hogwarts. He had to send Hedwig to Ron at the beginning of the summer since Vernon was threatening to starve her. He had no contact whatsoever to the outside world. 

Every night he would be chained to the wall until his entire body was choked in chains and bleeding freely. He would be whipped until his back and chest were in shreds. He was emotionally scarred by his cousins sex with him. His aunt kept trying to get herself pregnant from him, and would threaten to kill the child. 

~~~*******~~~~~~~

This was how Remus dreamed about it. His dream was so scary and so real. 'Harry could be in danger' Remus thought. He could be Harry's only hope for a rescue. "Dumbledore," Remus cried into the fireplace, "He could die, Harry is being hurt by his relatives." Remus was so distraught that Dumbledore had to agree to check on the boy. 

He went over to Harry's house that very night. Hopefully he would find Harry well, and that Remus' dream was just a dream. He rang the doorbell and there was Vernon with his wife, and their son. He asked to see Harry. "He's not here, there's no Harry Potter here." Vernon claimed. But Dumbledore sensed the fear in his voice and his eyes. "I know he is here, I'm the one who brought him here fifteen years ago." Dumbledore replied. His eyes flashed as he said this. Vernon, even more scared, agreed to let Dumbledore look around. 

He went up stairs to Harry's room. All of his things were there, but no Harry. He tried the basement. What he saw made him break down in tears…..

(Nice place to end the chapter, but I'll be nice. Actually, I will end it there. I still have time to write a new chapter today.)


	2. Ron's triumph

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Dumbledore walked down to the locked basement. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, and he broke down in tears. Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood. He was chained to the wall so tightly, his entire body was covered in blood.

Breaking Harry's chains, he carried Harry's limp body into the fireplace, shouted Hogwarts, and ran straight to the infirmary. "Poppy, it's Harry." He said tentatively. He went straight from the infirmary to owl Remus. He needed to know. Dumbledore didn't know if Harry would pull through. He was strong, but even so, Dumbledore wept for him. 

Remus came over immediately. He would never leave Harry's bedside. Just looking at the boy slipping into a coma in front of his eyes, he started to starve himself. Dumbledore would never allow him to go without food though, he came down and ate in the infirmary with him. Dumbledore made sure Remus at least ate breakfast and dinner. 

A few months into term, Harry began to awaken. He knew he had to destroy Voldemort this year, he didn't think he could live through another summer with the whipping. "Harry…" Remus whispered as he began to open his eyes. "You've been asleep for four months. You'll have to stay back a year, but you'll do fine. Ron and Hermione were so worried you'd never wake up. We all thought you were dead…" He stuttered as he held onto Harry. "Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked, vengance in his eyes. "Harry you just woke up, you can't face Voldemort yet." Remus replied. "I don't care, I'll never live through the next summer at the Dursleys. I have to kill him now, before I die at their hands." Harry said. 

************

Later that night, Harry snuck out. He knew where Voldemort was, now he would destroy the Dark Lord himself. 

Ron saw him out the window of Gryffindor tower, and raised the alarm. So Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Remus went to follow Harry to Voldemort.

Harry got to Voldemort in five hours. The rest got there, five minutes later. Voldemort had Harry under Crutiatius. He was screaming with pain. Dumbledore deflected the curse away from Harry. 

Harry stood bravely, while Voldemort tied his friends up. He had to get Voldemort, he threw down his wand, and launched himself at him. He started kicking and punching the Dark Lord. Meanwhile, Ron was able to get himself free. He watched the fist fight, and Voldemort gained the upper hand, Harry hadn't taken his wand, and he threw Harry across the room. Before Ron knew it, Harry lay dead on the floor. Hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. The familiar fire raged in his eyes, he raised his wand…..

More in the next chapter!!!~!!! 


	3. Hermione's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate putting this on every time. I have been inspired by JKR's work, and plan on doing some original work of my own. I don't own Candle in the Wind 1997 either, its Elton Johns.

It is Harry's seventh year. He is in the Final standoff between him and Voldemort. I'm Sirius Black, in spirit form, and I'm watching all of the action from above. 

"Avada Kedavra!" someone yelled. Amidst all the commotion, no one realized Harry had been hit full on his chest, and had fallen. Remus and Dumbledore ran to his side. Their faces fell as they realized he was dead. 

"NO!!!" cried Ron and Hermione simultaneously. Hermione had tears streaming down her face. Ron's eyes had a fire in them to rival Dumbledore's when he was angry. He slowly stood and walked toward Voldemort. He was as steady as a hawk, awaiting his prey. (AN: I know this is a little out of character, but he grew stronger in the past seven years, he's matured.)

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron yelled out. He destroyed Voldemort out hate, anger, sadness, but mostly, out of love for Harry. His best friend. Everyone then empowered by Ron's bravery started shouting killing curses, and normal curses at their opponents, and the war was over. Harry and Sirius' spirits were watching everything intently. When Harry confessed he had had sex with Hermione only four months ago. "She'll never know I loved her." Harry whispered. 

In the living world, Remus was breaking down. He had lost James, Sirius, and even Harry to the scumbag Voldemort. He couldn't take it. Dumbledore was trying to comfort him, and he kept trying to kill himself, until Dumbledore finally took his wand. 

That was a temporary fix, because every night, Remus would try to do again. So Dumbledore broke his wand in half. Dumbledore missed Harry, he cried for the first time in many years. Remus was so depressed that he had stopped eating. He would have tried to starve himself if Dumbledore didn't continue to force the food down his throat. 

Everyone who had seen Harry die right in front of them had some kind of remorse, even Draco Malfoy.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good bye Englands rose

May you ever grow in our hearts

You were the grace that placed itself

Where lives were torn apart

You called out to our country 

And you whispered to those in pain

Now you belong to heaven

And the stars spell out your name,

And it seems to me you live your life like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset, when the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here along englands greenest hills

Your candles burned out long before your legend ever will

Lovliness we've lost

These empty days with out your smile 

This torch we'll always carry

For our nations Golden Child,

And even though we try

The truth brings us to tears 

All our words cannot express

The joy you brought us through the years

And it seems to me you live your life like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset, when the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here along englands greenest hills

Your candles burned out long before your legend ever will

Good bye Englands rose

May you ever grow in our hearts

You were the grace that placed itself

Where lives were torn apart

Good bye Englands rose

From a country lost 

Without your soul 

Who'll miss the wings of your compassion 

More than you will ever know

And it seems to me you live your life like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset, when the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here along englands greenest hills

Your candles burned out long before your legend ever will

your footsteps will always fall here along englands greenest hills

Your candles burned out long before your legend ever will

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But the story is not. Ron was stricken with grief, he had lost a best friend. Hermione had lost a boyfriend, though she had never told Ron or anyone, she was carrying Harry's child. She didn't even tell anyone until a day in Transfiguration five months after the battle. When the baby came. She had used a concealment charm on her stomach. But she couldn't hide the pain. 

Hermione went into labor during class. She felt a slight dripping from her water breaking. She asked to go to the Hospital Wing, and grabbed Ron. She knew she had to tell him. "Ron, its….Oh my God. This hurts like Hell!" She gasped. Ron helped her to the Hospital Wing. She couldn't hide the truth, but she just kept Ron guessing. She couldn't look him in the face. She had had sex with Harry, since his death, she had been so lost without Harry. "It'll be ok dear," Madame Promfrey told her. "It's three seconds between contractions, we'll have to do it immediately. Who's the lucky father?" She asked glancing at Ron, but Hermione interrupted her. "It's Harry's…" "Why didn't you tell someone Hermione? You know I would have been there for you, we would have been there for you." Ron had tears in his eyes just from talking about Harry again. The baby had black hair, and bright blue eyes, like Hermione's. She and Ron thought of the perfect name, Sirius Harry Potter, it was boy and had his looks, and maybe his personality. Sirius and Harry would protect this little one, they had sacrificed so the next generation could live without Voldemort. Even though they were gone, they would live on in Hermione's child, and in our hearts and our minds. 

Ten days after Dumbledore snapped his wand into pieces, Remus went out and bought himself a gun. He knew how to use it…..

Will Remus do the worst? Will someone walk in on him to save him? Will he decide not to on his own? You decide………

God Bless Sirius!~!

As you can see, I love Sirius

Those of you who read the 5th book,

You know what I mean.


	4. AN:Important message! please read

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Anyway, I have decided not to continue with this fic. People are not reviewing, but I didn't want to delete it altogether, because it's a good view of what I hate to write. It was too extreme to write. I have grown from writing and reading this type of material and know what I like from this, and from the "Calling All Angels" fic, I don't like sob stories, but I do like a little spice and flare in my stories, its more exciting.

Everyone who knows me personally, probably thinks, this is not me. I know now, that I like more mild R stories, a little less scale.


End file.
